Fucking evil
by Silberwolf97
Summary: Just some oneshots I write from time to time. some fluff and some pure porn. chapter ratings at the top.
1. Fucking Evil

So, here is a oneshot that is actually the name giving. This one is rated M+ because fuck you, it's freaking graphic.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Summary: "Shouldn't you know by now, Buck?" "All I know is, that you just jerked your best friend of in the middle of your flat. Explain.

* * *

I am old. Had always been older than Steve and now...

being frozen over and over again for more than 100 times during about 70 years, finally takes it's toll on me.

Okay, maybe getting brainwashed after each and every single of countless mission was to blame for what I felt for my best friend.

Okay, so let me explain: Whenever Steve enters the room, I can feel my face heat up and my heartbeat quicken. His tendency to come close to me makes it only worse. Sometimes, he'd throw an arm around my shoulders like I used to when he was smaller. Other times, he hugs me from behind just to haul me up in the air. And he seems to really like carrying me around on his broad shoulders.

Yet, the biggest problem is, when we are training together. Because Steve fucking Grant Rogers never – and I repeat – NEVER wears a damn shirt when we're sparring.

I get weak in my knees, my face heats up and probably goes red as a tomato, my crotch does funny things and yet, I still manage to keep it from him. How?

I have no fucking idea. But most of those occasions end in a very cold shower and washcloth-muffled moans on my end.

* * *

"Morning, Buck", Steve greets me as I walk into the kitchen. Opting for only sweatpants because of the midsummer heat, his broad and sexy chest is once again shirtless (Thank goodness for morning wood). "Mornin...", I know I'm incredibly grumpy but Steve is just too happy for those early mornings. Well, since he knows me, he shoves a mug fillet with steaming hot coffee over the counter. "Thanks", I nod and, upon taking he first big sip, immediately burn my lips.

"Couln' fu hafe farned me?", I growl, sticking out my tongue to cool it down a bit. He shrugs and replies: "Thought you knew, freshly brewed coffee is always hot, pal." He has this smug grin on his face, that I recently learned to absolutely hate.

"I'm gonna take a shower", I inform him briefly, turning to head for the bathroom.

"A cold one, I s'pose?", he asks and my breath catches in my throat and my heart races against my ripcage. He doesn't know, does he? I go through every time I had to take a cold shower. No, he couldn't, I had been way to quiet for him to hear anything.

"W-why would I t-take a cold shower first thing in the morning?", my nervousness is clearly audible and my heartbeat picks up pace pretty fast. I can hear the chair scratching over the wooden floor and Steve's bare feet taping up behind me.

"You thought, I wouldn't notice?" His voice is filled with amusement and I dread every single word.

"Notice what?", playing dumb always worked. Somehow. Hopefully.

"That the hot water's still untouched even when you're in there for like 20 minutes, Bucky", he chuckles and I get gripped by the sudden urge to spin around and punch his pretty face.

The problem? He's so close to me that I can feel his breath on my neck.

"W-well, I have to do something to keep up with your dreadfully good mood this early", I reply and let my head fall forward. Hopefully, my hair will cover it and hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Buck, you alright? Your neck's all red." Well, shit. Steve is just too attentive some times. "Yeah, just need to take a shower", my voice is pitched up with utter terror that my best friend notices that I want him _that way._

"You really sure? That looks pretty nasty", Steve continues to urge me. He moves closer and his breath tickles my skin, sending sparks down to my groin and making my erection twitch.

Oh. My. GOD! Please, just open up a hole right beneath my feet, like, right now, so it may swallow me whole!

Just as I decided, I would now take my (by now well deserved) cold shower, his arms wind around my waist, his head laying in the crane of my neck. Again, a whole rain of sparks makes my body go rigid and my cock twitch.

I pray to any celestial being, that Steve did NOT just see that, but I guess my pleas fall on deaf ears. His breath picks up it's pace and I stay still, like the idiot I am, hoping that my body would not betray me again, but...

"You think I'm dumb or what?", Steve's accusation makes my breath catch again.

Not for long, though, as his right arm winds itself down my body. Chest. Waist. Tracing the muscles on it. Groin.

I let out a low groan, as his big hand briefly palms my throbbing erection through my own sweatpants and the boxer briefs underneath it. "Like I thought...", Steve's voice is more a low growl and it vibrates in his chest, which is literally plastered to my back. Gritting my teeth, I can barely keep my head from falling back on his shoulder.

"Morning wood proves nothing, Captain", I hiss, a last, desperate attempt to escape. It's no use. Another groan follows and this time, I can't help it. My head flops back to his shoulder and my hair falls, revealing my blood flushed face, red ears and neck. Without meaning to, my hips grind forward, subconsciously searching for the friction provided by the blondes big hand.

"Damnit, Buck", he growls, sending another array of sparks to my crotch. His voice, low and husky, catches in my ear and sounds longer than necessary. Making me completely miss, what he was doing with his hands.

Suddenly, cold air hits my throbbing cock and a surprised hiss winds itself out of my throat. I can't move, Steve still holding on to me strongly. Thus, I can't do much more than follow his gaze down my body to my twitching erection. The tip glistening with pre-cum, it stands proudly and freed.

I can see his hand moving towards my dick in slow motion and the second he grabs it, a hissed "Steve!" escapes my traitorous mouth. Then, his hands are, like, everywhere. One down my cock, stroking and twisting, keeping me dancing on the edge. The other pushing up my grey shirt and playing with my nipples.

Again, my head flops back and I squeeze my eyes shut. An then... his lips. OH MY GOD, HIS LIPS! Nibbling and biting and grazing the sensitive skin on my neck. My hips buck on their own accord and Steve's movements draw hisses and groans on end.

I've turned into a moaning puddle of arousal by now and it's not getting any better. Steve seems to have a seventh sense for when I nearly come and he slows down his movements every time. It's driving me crazy and I keep growling his name like a fucking prayer.

Tiptoeing on the line, I can't keep my hips from bucking into his hand, thrusting it again and again.

I fell like he is going to stop me once more, but then, nothing more than a low growl.

"Come for me, Buck."

And I do. Trashing and screaming my head off as the waves crash over me. Faintly I feel Steve's hand pumping me through my orgasm, as my vision goes white.

As I come to, Steve is holding me in his big arms like a goddamn princess. "Morning wood, hu?", he asks, that smug grin on his lips. I get red on the spot, whimpering a small: "I uh... I can explain?"

He starts laughing so hard, it shakes me with it. After minutes of re-errupting laughter, he finally calms enough to wave a hand around.

Turning my head, I can see the white drops covering the entire hallway floor. Even the walls caught a bit and a low embarrassed groan escapes my lips. I know exactly who will clean this mess up.

"Guess, this explains enough", Steve states, still chuckling. I growl at him and I swear, if gazes could kill, Steve'd be a well-done steak by now.

With my new-found power, I turn the tables, throwing him on his back and hovering over him. Still, that grin is not disappearing. "So, I take it, you're up for another round?", his hands start roaming my body again, softer and more caring this time. "I want to know, what this means", I snap at him, not up for whatever kind of game he's playing.

"Shouldn't you know by now, Buck?" "All I know is, that you just jerked your best friend off in the middle of your flat. Explain", I feel anger rising. Alongside something else I quickly choke down.

Sadness. He's not feeling the same as I do. I know that I am madly in love with this smug bastard. But there is no chance he'd be too... right?

Jerking off your best friend is no proof for any kind of feelings.

A sight leaves his throat and he pulls me flush to his chest, head landing exactly over his heart. I can hear his heartbeat... it's fast. Faster than it should be, if he really didn't feel anything for me. Confused I look up, just to meet his love, filled blue eyes staring back at me. "So, um...", I can't seem to find the right words and as always, that blonde idiot just has to go and say it.

"I love you, Buck. Always have and always will. Hell, I fell hard and heavy day one, when you saved me from those bullies."

I can feel the heat stretching across my face and am momentarily at a loss for words. So Steve, that punk, just continues.

"I was broken when you... supposedly died. Peggy tried to get me out of it but... And then you come back and don't remember a damn thing and when you start to regain your memories, all these looks across the room, how you grew red every time I came close to you.. even your cold showers. I noticed right away but I didn't make a move because... I felt like I was to blame for your death... if only I hadn't asked you to follow m-"

I couldn't take it. All this rambling about him being at fault for my death. I lunged forwards, crashing our lips together for the kiss I had been longing for for so damn fucking long. Slowly, tentatively, passionate. It's a kiss I never had before, it's perfect.

"Shut ya mouth, ya punk. Don't you ever dare to even remotely think that you are to blame for the shit I've been through. I decided to follow you into the 'jaws of death' all on my own. Because I fell in love with you hard day one when you where just a shivering beaten-up pulp at my feet. I'll follow you 'till the end of the fucking line, Rogers, and I mean it."

It just keeps spilling. Everything I never wanted him to know, all of my feelings pulled out into the sun. Now it's Steve's turn to silence me with a kiss. Pleading, loving and perfect. I can feel his tongue brush my lower lip and open my mouth to let him in.

As we come up for air, a slim string of saliva connecting us, we look at each other and oh god, Steve's just perfect. Red, kiss-swollen lips and blown pupils. His hair tousled from my hands running through it and a dazzled grin on his face.

"Can we do this again? Cause..." I give him no chance to say anything. Diving in for another series of slow and passionate kisses, I feel his arousal against my hipbone. And my own rekindling. "Could we move somewhere more...secluded first?", my question earns me a nod and suddenly I'm up in the air. Steve hauls me up to his waist, my legs wrapping themselves around him automatically.

He walks to his bedroom, placing kisses wherever he could reach; my neck, my throat, even my shoulders. I feel my world tilting, as he softly places me on his king-sized bed. He's crawling up to me and looks like a fucking tiger hunting. And I'm more than willing to be his prey.

"Bucky...", Steve growls, pressing his hips against mine. Still a little sensitive, I throw back my head and gasp at the friction from his sweatpants. "Lube", my panting hitches and Steve stretches across my head to grab something from the windowsill.

Placing the tent in his pants right infront of my nose. Big mistake. I grin, widely, and move my hands up to the seam of his pants. "Buck..", he tries pulling away, but I won't have that. Pulling down his pants in one swift move, I reveal his cock, bobbing a little.

A sharp inhale from Steve makes me even more confident and I let my tongue slick against his dick. He gasps and from somewhere I can hear the cracking of wood. Don't care. Starting at the base, I slowly lick my way up to the tip, that's glistening with pre-cum now. I can't help but chuckle at how heavily the blonde is panting by now, obviously concentrating on not shoving his dick down my throat.

Well, two can play that game and so I open my mouth wide to take him in. "Oh god!", he hisses and again the sound of cracking wood sounds. Leaving one of my hands on his sexy ass, I move the other, metal one, to grab his balls and massage them. Earning a low groan from Steve, that encourages me even more. Taking him in as far as possible without gagging, I swallow around his cock once, twice and feel his hips twitching, trying not to thrust into my mouth.

Then he pulls back, only to replace his dick with his lips, moving over mine with a new and searing hunger. I can hear him popping the cab of a bottle and feel something cold at my entrance. The moan escaping my mouth is greedily swallowed by the other and he pushes in. Slowly he starts to move his finger. Then adding another. My hips buck and I whimper a little. Scissoring his fingers while pulling out, only to dive them back in.

And then, he hits the spot. I can't help but arch my back off the bed and scream in pleasure as he brushes the edge of my prostate. Again and again but never really touching it. I grind against his fingers, encouraging him to go deeper but he keeps on with is torture. His eyes are blown wide from lust and an evil grin spread across his face.

"You're nghh... you're fuckin evil, Rogers", I groan at him, earning a devilish chuckle.

"No, I'm fucking you, Barnes", he replies and pulls out his fingers. Their absence is greatly missed and I whimper at it.

And then, he his there, holding my hips with one hand and guiding his own erection to my entrance with the other. Slowly, he pushes in, waiting for me to adjust to his size. It doesn't take long though and soon I plead for him to take me.

"If you stop now, I'm fucking going to kill you, Cap!"

He obliges and pulls back only to snap his hips back into mine. And hitting my prostate on the first try. I scream, my back arching off of the bed again and he sets a rough and hard pace. Steve is gripping my hips so hard, it's sure to leave bruises. But I don't care, sucking and marking his shoulders while trying to muffle my moans.

"Stevie... I ngha... I'm close... Ahh", I moan my head off, longing for the release.

"Me too, Buck...", he growls and suddenly his right hand grabs my throbbing cock, stroking and twisting in time with his thrusts. I scream and trash around, his dick hitting my prostate over and over again. Then: "I'm going to.." He doesn't even get to finish his sentence as I feel his cock throbbing inside me, his hot cum filling my ass.

That sends me over the edge and again, I scream his name as the waves crash over me and my vision turns white.

For the second time this morning, I come back to my senses just as Steve is wiping my own cum off me. Finished with this task, he flops down beside me and pulls me into his arms.

"I love you, Buck."

"I love you too, Stevie."


	2. Shirtless

Next one. this is called "Shirtless"

another small one shot, pre-serum SteveXBucky

rated M

hope you like it ^^

* * *

Summary: "I've loved you for so long, Buck. Hell, I can't think straight most of the time when you're in the same room as me. And walking in without a shirt was just plain evil"

* * *

I have lived together with Bucky for two years now. And still, I can't seem to come to terms with my feelings.

After my mother died, we moved in together. Bucky said, I needed someone to take care of me, to look after me so that I wouldn't suddenly stop breathing. I told him, I don't need anyone to look out for me, I am 22 years old. He just laughed.

"I'm home, Steve!", Bucky's voice echoes through the small flat and within seconds I sit up straight. Shoving the sketchbook under my bed, I hastily pull out another and pretend to work on a different sketch than before.

I can hear him walking around and kicking of his shoes. Throwing off his jacket and his bag, I can even hear his bare feet tap across the wooden floor towards the bedroom. Where I currently am, drawing an innocent little doodle.

"What'ya doin' , pal?", he asks and I turn my head to reply. When my eyes land on his frame, my mouth goes dry and everything I could have possibly said gets stuck in my throat.

Shirtless sweaty Bucky. Right before my eyes. My mouth goes shut again and I try to swallow around the knot in my throat. It's no use. He just short-circuited my brain. The view send a heated flow of blood straight south and I feel the blush on my face.

Bucky looks at me with a weird expression, half concerned half... knowing? I can't even interpret the look he's giving me. "Are you okay, Stevie? You're bright red", he's clearly concerned about me and all I can do is open and close my mouth like a goddamn fish outta water!

Bucky comes closer to me and I realize, he even left his belt in the living room. Which results in his pants sliding down his hips with every step. He's curiously eyeing me, as if he's waiting for me to say something, but I can only stare. When he's standing right in front of me, I finally find my voice and croak out: "I'm fine, just a bit hot."

Bucky lifts an eyebrow and I can only describe the look on his face as his typical Don't-shit-me-Rogers look. I drag my eyes away from his absolutely gorgeous chest and turn to the sketch I was 'working' on before. "I'm really fine, Buck. It's just a bit warm in here." I fan my face with one hand to emphasize my point and he seems to believe me (FINALLY)

"Then I guess, no cuddling tonight?" He gives me his best lopsided grin and my heart jumps a little. "I-i don't mind cuddling with you, I m-mean.." Before any more idiocies can leave my traitorous mouth, I better shut it with a click of my teeth and turn away again.

"Steve, you're definitely not alright. Your ears are all red", he sounds so concerned again and I feel his hand under my chin. Bucky turns my head to face him and puts a hand to my forehead. He's so close, I could kiss him. "Steve, what's wrong, seriously. You're heads all hot and you're red as a beet, pal."

 _I fucking want to kiss you so bad, Barnes, it hurts me! I love you and I need you right now, right here!_

"I-it's nothing, really. Just feeling extremely hot", again, I try to get out of this with this and not voice what I really want to say. Bucky looks at me and he's so totally not convinced that I can't help but cringe. I turn away from him, burring my head in the pillow and muffle something in it. He's not moving. Not an inch.

"Don't fool me, Rogers."

I lift my head to face him, want to tell him I'm not fooling him. But all this is gone, when his lips brush mine ever so lightly. Something in my chest clutches and un-clutches again. I don't want to open my eyes, don't want to let this magic end. "I love you, Stevie. I know, it's wrong and it's okay, if you hate me. I keep shoving girls at ya so you might find the right one and marry her and settle down. And when I see them with you, I can't stand it, I get so fucking jealous, so I flirt with them to get them away from you. I'll leave now. You don't need to live with a queer like me", he whispers and his breath fans over my face.

Now, I do open my eyes and look at him. He looks so hurt and tears are forming in his eyes. I shuffle to lay on my side and lift my hand. Bucky flinches and closes his eyes, probably thinking I'm going to punch him or something. I don't hesitate, I softly brush his hair and put my hand on the back of his head.

Then, I lean in to kiss him, properly this time and I can feel his eyes shot open, before he closes them again and kisses me back. It's hot and needy and my brain short-circuits again, sending another stream of heated blood straight down to my cock. I can feel it twitch and the restrains of my pants get pretty uncomfortable.

We break the kiss to come up for air and Bucky looks at me like I'm a fucking angel. "Stevie..." I put a finger to his lips and he stops talking. "I've loved you for so long, Buck. Hell, I can't think straight most of the time when you're in the same room as me. And walking in without a shirt was just plain evil", I accuse him and he grins again.

Moving in for another kiss, he whispers: "I was trying to get a rise outta ya, Stevie..." And then his lips are on mine again, hot and so perfect I could cry. He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip and I open my mouth eagerly. Soon, the small bedroom is filled with heavy panting and Bucky moves on the bed with me.

He braces himself on his arms to either side of my face and as he slowly starts to relax, his hips press into mine. Alongside his own erection pushing against my hipbone. I move my hips against his and he growls against my neck. "Stevie..." I do it again and this time, he returns the action. We both groan at this and suddenly, my pants feel like they're in the way.

Bucky must've thought the same, because he starts fumbling with them. Once he opens the button, he pulls them off in one swift move and throws them to the side, his own following shortly after. We have only our boxer briefs left as he ruts against my hips again. Without he pants, it's much more intense.

"Still too much clothing", Bucky growls out and I nodd. He slithers a hand down between us and gets a hold of my boxers. Again, he pulls them off in one move and again, his own follow seconds later. Now that it's bare skin, I really feel him. And again, he grinds down on me, making us both groan in pleasure.

And it's still not enough.

Wrapping my legs around his hips, I pull him even closer to me. Bucky looks down on me, his pupils blown wide and his hair tousled. "A-are you sure...?", he pants more than speaking and all I can do is nod once more. "Please", I know, I'm mewling, but it seems to get my point across.

I can see Bucky's Adams apple jump as he swallows heavily and press my lips to it. He growls again, his hand moving down the side of my scrawny body to my ass. I'm on fire and Bucky seems to feel the same way, as he gives my butt a firm squeeze. His hand moves even lower after this and while we still kiss, he presses a finger to my entrance.

My back arches of it's own accord and I gasp. His finger is moving in small circles and he starts trailing kisses down my chest. Everywhere he can reach, my shoulders, my chest and even my stomach. I relax again but only for a short time. Because as soon as I do, he softly pushes his finger inside. I moan loudly and my eyes squeeze shut.

"You okay?", his voice is husky and low and it turns me on so much. I nod and he slowly moves his finger. It feels so good, so right and I have to clasp my hands over my mouth to not get too loud. He adds a second finger and starts scissoring them every time he pulls out. I can't help it, I push down on his hands and encourage him to go deeper.

He kisses me again, adding a third finger to the movement and I can't do anything but come right then and there. Trashing and yelping as he still moves. As soon as the waves subside, I can see him and the way he looks makes me hard again in no time. He's still moving his fingers and slowly I get used to it.

"P-please... Bucky!" He seems to know what I want and pulls his fingers out. They are missed, but he immediately replaces them with his own cock. Slowly, just like before, and before I can help it, a loud moan escapes my lips. Bucky pulls me close to him and I can feel his own low groan vibrating in his chest.

"D-don't... don't stop", I gasp and he complies again, slowly pulling out and moving back in. it feels so incredible and I have to do everything to not come again. He increases in speed bit by bit and soon, he thrusts into me frantically, calling out my name every now and then.

And suddenly, he hits a certain bundle of nerves and I'm trashing again. Not coming yet, but so close! "Does it feel good, Stevie?" Bucky is growling and sucks a dark purple hickey to my neck. "Y-YES!", I can only scream now as he is hitting the spot over and over again with each and every thrust. He pulls me up, so I'm sitting on his legs and he's _so deep!_

Taking charge, I start moving against him. He shifts slightly and again, his cock is hitting my prostate and makes me see stars. "Buck, I...I'm", I can't end what I wanted to say as he pulls me down completely. My toes curl up, my back arches and I scream out my orgasm.

I can faintly feel him, holding on to me and shiver as my vision fills with stars and I come the second time.

I come back to with Bucky curling around me and the incredible feeling of exhaustion from sex. Without even noticing, I start kind of purring as I cuddle up to him closer. He pulls the blankets over us and we fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Drunk

Drunk

BuckyXSteve

Post-serum

* * *

Summary: "Don't you play dumb on me, Rogers! I've seen the gazes you shot me all evening! I can't stand this any more, I want you so bad, I can't even think straight!"

* * *

Steve never liked those big parties. He always felt out of place there, especially when one of the beautiful dames approached him. Despite being all muscled up for 70+years on count, he was living that body for like 5 of them.

So, he wasn't really used to it. He wasn't used to talking either and he knew, Tony would have him hold a speech sometime throughout the evening. He hated it, had hated it back when he toured as well. Being put on display was just not his style.

And to his great luck, Bucky was there. Across the entire room, talking away with Natasha while he stood in the darkest corner possible to hide from all the women.

Another reason he didn't want them. He wanted Bucky. For as long as he could remember, he was not interested in dames because he liked Bucky.

Okay, you could say Steve liked him like a brother. But the blonde superhero just knew, that wasn't it. You don't feel all fluttery in your belly when your brother enters the room. You don't want to be around him anytime of day or night.

And you most certainly don't wake up from a sex-dream about said friend-brother with a hard on and the desire to take him then and there.

So, yes, Steve was definitely in love with Bucky. And that jerk just had to be here, wearing a suit and his long hair in a messy man-bun and with that slight scruff around his mouth... a deep sight left the blondes mouth and he grabbed another glass of whatever the girl that walked past just had.

Taking a deep sip, because he knew he couldn't get drunk from that stuff, he shot another glance in Bucky's direction. Which got blocked by the broad chest of Thor, who just so happened to approach him.

"I heard that you cannot get drunk of the petty stuff they serve here. Take this", he whispered and Steve looked up. The god handed him a small flask and with a small smile went on his way. Steve opened it and sniffed. It smelled like good whiskey and so he decided, he'd just trust Thor on that one.

He took a sip and immediately felt the familiar burn down his throat. It felt good but had no effect. Steve scoffed a bit at Thor's over-the-top words for this stuff and emptied the flask in one go.

Which he deeply regretted half an hour later. He had gotten through the speech just fine and left the stage to get face to face with Thor again. The god handed him another of the flasks with a knowing grin and left without a word.

Again Steve downed the drink in one go and about ten minutes later, he finally felt something. At first he was just a bit tipsy, a feeling that he had long forgotten. But the later the evening, the worse it got, to the point were he had no idea who was talking to him.

It got so bad, that he was just swaying around and didn't move, not trusting his own feet anymore. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him off to somewhere. Steve didn't complain the last bit, just happy that someone realized how bad he was feeling.

Until he realized that it was Bucky pulling him off to the floor they shared. "Go back to the party, I can go myself", Steve slurred quite a bit and he was sure Bucky turned because he didn't understand a word.

He surely didn't expect his best friend and man-who-he-loved to suddenly press their lips together. He was stone cold sober within seconds, melting into the kiss for a moment and pushing away the next. They were both panting heavily and Steve said: "What was that, Buck? i-" He was cut of by his friend: "Don't you play dumb on me, Rogers! I've seen the gazes you shot me all evening! I can't stand this any more, I want you so bad, I can't even think straight!"

Steve stood there, dumbfounded and when he had finally processed Bucky's words, he pulled the other man close and silenced his cursing with his lips. The brunette immediately gave in, melting into the kiss just like the blonde had before.

Bucky moved his hands down Steve's chest and to the hem of his smoking. "Are you sure, Buck?" He had to ask. One last time. He had to be sure.

The other shot him a look that was definitely his don't-say-anything-look and pulled up the jacket and shirt. Steve however had other plans and swept Bucky off his feet and into his arms. He felt the others legs wrap around his hips like they belonged there and stumbled the last few steps to his bedroom and the bed.

Dropping the brunette off on the mattress, he pulled away his tie and kicked of his shoes. Bucky followed suit and soon, there was nothing more than their boxer briefs between them. Hot kisses and hands roaming over each others bodies. The air was filled with needy moans and gasps.

Suddenly, Bucky let out a growl and ripped Steve's boxer apart. Letting the ripped material flutter to the ground, he grinned up at Steve, who replied with his own growl. The brunette shivered as the sound vibrated in their bodies alike and it seemed to turn him on. Because shortly after he twisted his face in discomfort.

Steve decided to end his friends suffering and stripped him off his boxer briefs as well. The other man's back arched up as cold air hit his erection and their hips collided, drawing a satisfied groan from both. "Steve... inside...", the blonde knew what his partner wanted. He kissed him and rummaged around the drawer next to his bed until he found the bottle.

Without letting go, Steve popped the cap and let some of it flow onto his fingers. He wasn't one to hesitate and so, he pushed against Bucky's entrance with his lube-coated fingers, drawing a gasp from the man beneath him. He pushed in, slowly and the response was a groaned out "YES".

An idea crossed Steve's mind and it tugged an evil grin to his face. He slowly pushed in deeper, searching and when Bucky's eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped those beautiful lips, he knew he'd found the spot. He started moving his finger, in and out, always trying to hit the others prostate.

And then, a metal hand was around his neck. He looked down and was met with the worst death glare he had ever seen.

"I said INSIDE didn't I?" Steve chuckled, lined his own dick up with Bucky's entrance and pushed in in one swift move. A ragged scream of satisfaction sounded and he had to pull every trick he had to not come right there. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the view of Bucky's own dick bobbing with his every breath.

Without even thinking, Steve wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking it in time with his own thrust. Bucky arched his back which led to Steve hitting his prostate again. The brunette screamed his pleasure out, cursing every now and then. Their movements became frantic and their groans louder.

Steve felt it, felt the wave coming. He leaned down and bit into Bucky's shoulder. The brunette came, screaming the blondes name and trashing around. His butt squeezed down on Steve's cock and he came only seconds later.

The aftermath was heavy breathing and the fog that previously clouded Steve's mind lifted. "Bucky...", he started, only to be silenced with a pleading kiss. It surprised him, especially from Bucky. "I wanted you for longer than I can clearly remember, Stevie. I dreamed about you every night, wanted you so bad it hurt and needed to be close to you! I love you, you punk and I always have", the brunette said and his blonde partner saw the tears welling up in the others eyes.

He wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist and pulled him closer. Nuzzling into the crane of his neck, Steve whispered: "I love you too, Buck. Always have and always will."

They fell asleep in each others arms, finally feeling like coming home.


	4. Sargent

This one is called Sargent

AU were Steve meet Bucky during the war for the first time.

* * *

Summary: "So, I don't want you to get me wrong. I don't sleep with just anybody" "So, it has to be someone famous?"

* * *

Steve sighed. He had wanted to be a soldier, he had wanted to fight. Instead, they made him a dancing monkey, jumping around in an embarrassing onesie to "sell warbonds" how they put it. His eyes flitted to the sketchbook page before him and he realized that he subconsciously drew a monkey in a star-spangled onesie on a one-wheel.

Great. Just great. He nearly dropped the sketchbook as his shoulders slumped down in defeat. "Steve", a female voice called out to him and the blonde shot around. Agent Peggy Carter was behind him and Steve lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Peggy?", he asked.

They had met when he enlisted for the army and became close friends really fast. "I'm not supposed to be here at all", she replied. Another deep sight left Steve's throat and as the red haired woman sat down beside him, he felt his shoulders slump even further.

"Hey, um... am I interrupting?", a young man, maybe his age walked up in front of them and looked sheepishly at Steve. He had dark brown hair and a lithe body. Steve looked up into the man's face and gulped heavily. Blue-ish grey eyes in a beautiful and handsome face looked back at him with curiosity. The small smile on the man's slim and rosy lips made Steve's skin tingle. It was something that only Peggy knew about him.

Steven Grant Rogers was a queer.

"Uh... no, it's... it's okay. Can I -we – help you?", Steve stuttered back and cursed himself in the back of his head. "Ah, yes, actually you can. I wanted to ask if you would come to the bar with me", the man replied with and his smile widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to report back to the admiral", Peggy giggled and stood up. Steve shot her a disbelieving glance as she winked at him and walked away. "Oh, that's okay! I wanted to talk to the Captain anyway", the man shouted after her and the wide, lopsided grin on his face indicated that he wasn't bothered by the woman walking away. Steve raised and eyebrow and steeled his mind for the rambling about 'Captain America' and how much this man loved him as his captain and so on and so forth.

It never came.

Instead, the man sat down beside him and said: "Totally forgot to tell you my name. Sargent James Barnes, 107th. But call me Bucky." The blonde looked at the other man and asked:" How the hell do you get Bucky from James?" Bucky, as he had told Steve to call him, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It seemed to be a habit, because by the looks of it, he'd done it subconsciously.

"It's my middle name", he replied and Steve raised his eyebrow again. "Which would be?", he prompted the other man. He had to listen real close, because despite his enhanced hearing, Bucky spoke almost quiet enough for him to miss the whispered: "Buchanan." Steve barely contained the chuckle threatening to fall from his lips.

"You mean like the 15the president, James Buchanan?", he wasn't capable to keep his amusement from his voice and Bucky pouted. It was the cutest thing Steve had seen in his entire life. "Yes", he grumbled and Steve pat his back. "Don't worry pal, I won't laugh. Believe me, I've probably had it worse. I mean, I'm the one running around in a onesie punching Adolf Hitler for show, not you", he sighed again and his eyes fell down to the monkey-sketch.

Bucky leaned over to look at it and a small smile spread his lips. "Yeah... a dancing monkey, hu?", he whispered. Steve slumped and replied: "Yeah, kinda feeling like one." Bucky turned to face him and the blonde's eyes went wide. He was so close! The man, who was supposed to embody good ol' American values and stuff, felt his heartbeat pick up in pace.

He had a rough time already, being a queer and all. But that suddenly got a lot harder when he started touring. A good American was supposed to like girls and run after them. Not keep them as best friends and lusting after his fellow soldiers.

"You okay, pal? You're all red", Bucky suddenly spoke up and Steve blinked once, twice, before responding: "Yeah, M'fine." his voice was a bit pitched and shaky but he couldn't care less. Bucky's breath was fanning over his skin and carried the strong smell of cheap soap, faint traces of the army-issued cigarettes and masculinity to him.

It took all Steve had not to just jump up, pull the guy with him somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted and take the man. And if it was against a tree, he would make it work somehow.

 _For fuck's sake, Rogers! Keep it in your pants!_ ; he scolded himself. Bucky was still close to him and the blonde leaned back a bit. "Uh, so... what did you wanna talk 'bout, Sargent?", he asked to distract him of any of the ideas and half-made plans of fucking the brunette that were running through his head.

"Oh, uhm... actually, I was kinda hoping you'd drink a glass or two with me. Y'know, to get to know you better", the brunette replied and Steve saw the light pink blush, that tinted the other's cheeks. "Sure, why not?", he shrugged and they both got up.

Steve had had his fair share of way more than just two glasses of whiskey and still felt nothing. _Can't get drunk, hu... sad._ ; he thought and downed another shot. Bucky on the other hand, was absolutely and utterly drunk, slurring with every word and giggling about everything.

Steve propped his head in his left hand and turned it to look at Bucky. A smile spread on the blonde's lips as he watched his companion ordering another round. The brunette was so damn cute, slurring and drinking between fits of giggling and laughter, always that wide lopsided grin literally plastered to his face.

"Y'know, I wanted to talk to you since I saw you for the first time", Bucky slurred and leaned against Steve's shoulder. A dopey grin replaced the lopsided one as soon as he touched the blonde. Steve stiffened a bit at the contact but found himself relaxing as soon as Bucky's unique smell enveloped him.

"Glad you could muster the courage", he replied. The brunette shot him a weird glance, something he couldn't quite place. Then, his hand was suddenly in Bucky's tight grip and he was pulled out of the bar and onto the streets. Instead of walking back to base camp, Bucky took the opposite direction and led him off to a bridge.

Steve was wondering just what his drunk companion had planned but he followed nonetheless. They walked through the small town and the blonde tried his best to remember the route they took. He wanted to find back later and it seemed his companion wasn't capable of helping with that anymore.

"Where are we going?", Steve asked carefully. The reaction was immediate and very much surprising. Why?

Because Bucky turned with an unexpected accuracy and kissed Steve square on the mouth. It wasn't as drunk and sloppy as Steve expected it to be. Instead, the brunette seemed to be as sober as the blonde himself was.

That damned lopsided grin came back in an instant. "Still wanna come?", Bucky asked cocky and when Steve's brain refused to work (he was sure, Bucky just short-circuited it anyway) the brunette pulled him along. He followed all too willingly, curious what was going on.

And maybe a bit excited of what was possibly going to happen. It didn't take them long to get out of the village, but Bucky didn't stop. He kept marching on until they reached a forest and walked into it.

The other man stopped only when they where far enough in the forest for almost no light to find it's way through the trees. Then, he turned around and fixated his eyes on the blonde. "Care to explain?", Steve asked and waved a hand around them.

Instead of an actual answer, Bucky surged forward and practically threw himself into Steve's arms to press his lips to the surprised curve of the blonde's. Within a split second, Steve stopped thinking altogether.

Their bodies fit together like they where meant to and their lips slotted as if they where two pieces of a puzzle. Steve felt the other man's erection through both their pants and heard the moan he gave. His hands were roaming the brunettes body and felt every single muscle as they moved beneath the thin clothes.

They didn't need words now. Steve nearly ripped Bucky's shirt apart in an attempt to get it off the other's body and as soon as the offending garment came off, his lips and hands explored the newly exposed skin. In the meantime, Bucky dragged his nails over Steve's skin and left red scratches everywhere he could reach.

Their pants came off without any further hesitation and as soon as the blonde's pooled around his feet, the other dropped to his knees. Steve wondered for a short moment what he was planning but cut his thoughts off with a loud groan as his cock was enveloped by wet warmth.

He gazed down and saw Bucky, who had lips wrapped around the blondes pulsing dick and his face adorned with satisfaction. Steve couldn't help himself, he put a hand on the brunettes head and tangled the hair around his fingers.

He felt the grin more that he saw it and Bucky started bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. The blonde gasped and threw his head back while his hips surged forward of their own accord. Bucky gagged and Steve pulled back, only to be stopped in his movements.

He felt the pressure as the brunette worked his throat around the length of his Captain's dick and another groan filled the air. Steve was done with the games and pulled Bucky up into his arms, resulting in undignified squawking from the latter.

But his legs wrapped around Steve's hips nonetheless. Now, it was the blondes turn to grin widely, as he let one of his fingers trace the brunettes entrance. Bucky snapped his eyes open and arched his back against Steve.

Who decided that it was time and slowly but surely shoved his finger inside the brunette's hole. A ragged moan made it out those thin lips before they where covered by the blonde's in an instant. He started to move, in and out and soon added a second finger to his movements.

By now, spit was running down from the corner of Bucky's mouth and he looked so _fuckable_ to Steve in that moment. And the blonde wasn't used to think of people in those terms. But he did now and walked forward with Bucky in his arms until the brunette's back was pressed up against a tree.

Steve added a third finger and the Sargent whipped his head back with a loud and ragged moan. He moved down on the Captain's fingers and tried coaxing him into going deeper. But instead, Steve pulled out completely which was quickly followed by a needy whimper from the other.

"Patience, Sargent", he pressed out between gritted teeth and held Bucky still. A look in the brunette's glazed eyes told him that the man was ready to go and so, he slowly pushed the tip of his straining dick inside. Bucky was shivering like crazy and despite all efforts from Steve to hold him, the brunette basically impaled himself on Steve's dick.

As the blonde bottomed out, the brunette let out a satisfied scream and moved his arms from the other's neck to the tree for support. With the new found leverage, Bucky started moving against Steve and drew a long growl from the latter.

The Captain couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed his partner's hips before starting to move on his own. He got faster and faster and soon, reached a rough pace that got Bucky to arch his back. With that angle, Steve hit the other's prostate with every thrust and the Sargent let him now without doubt.

The blonde was sure, his grip would leave behind marks but at that moment, he couldn't care less. As he felt warmth curl in his stomach, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the meat of Bucky's shoulder.

Whose cries very clearly gave away that he was close to coming as well. It took another three thrusts until Steve felt Bucky clenching down on his dick and a loud scream filled his ears. Another one and he comes himself, his teeth still buried in the other man's shoulder but doing nothing to smooth his growl.

Instead of letting up, he simply flipped the brunette to face the tree instead of him. Bucky's nails were buried inside the trees bark and after he didn't say anything to stop, Steve started moving again.

His pace was rough from the very start and the sounds which were muffled and tuned down before, were loud and clearly audible now. Steve leaned back a little to correct his angle and again, Bucky arched his back and screamed.

The blonde grinned widely, knowing that, once again, he had found that spot. And he wasn't going to let up soon. With one of his long arms, he reached around the brunette and grabbed the man's cock, moving his hand in time with his own thrusts.

It didn't take both of them long to come a second time. Steve came with a low growl and a tight grip on both, the brunette's hips and cock. He let go of them as Bucky came with a yelp and trashed around uncontrolled before he literally sank down to his knees.

They were both breathing heavily and Steve sank down to the ground to stretch his muscles. Bucky crawled over to him and after a questioning look, they kissed again. For a few moments, they were just laying there in the moss and breathed.

Then, Steve stood up and held out a hand. "Might wanna take it, pal", he grinned as Bucky took the offer with a roll of his eyes. "I'm fine", was all he could say, before his knees gave out underneath him and he nearly fell.

Steve caught him just in time and chuckled. "Are you now? Better pretend to be drunk", the blonde grinned and Bucky once again rolled his eyes, before slurring back: "Might wanna take me home?" The Captain laughed and gestured to his Sargent's clothes.

"Maybe you should clean up and get dressed before we head out, sweety", Steve chuckled low and Bucky jabbed his arm. They cleaned themselves as much as possible ("Can we get away with saying I puked?" "Maybe") and made their way back to the village thanks to Steve's impeccable memory.

As soon as the first fellow soldiers came to sight, Bucky slumped down against Steve and dragged his body like he was really drunk. "Where have you been?", one of the soldiers asked with a coaxed eyebrow. Going by his accent, he was French.

"This one got himself wasted a bit too much, so I helped him out the bar. Wouldn't want to make a mess in there, would we", Steve replied with all the confidence he had. "'M not drunk", Bucky slurred after to make their point clear and the French soldier nodded.

"Thanks for keeping the last of his dignity that's left. Last week he got totally worked up because one of the dames wouldn't dance with him", he laughed and they walked back to camp together.

Later that night, Bucky and Steve were the only ones left by the campfire. Comfortable silence had spread between them and it was only broken, when Bucky spoke up.

"So, I don't want you to get me wrong. I don't sleep with just anybody", he said without looking the blonde in his face. Steve snorted and grinned: "So, it has to be someone famous?" Bucky threw him an incredulous look and replied: "No."

When nothing more came, Steve looked up to meet the other's eyes. "I've kinda fallen in love with you when I saw you earlier today on that stage", Bucky whispered with a small smile on his lips. The blonde felt the blush creeping up his face and cleared his throat.

"I uh.. I kinda fell when you approached me...", he admitted and smiled sheepishly. They looked at each other and laughed quietly. It was good. They would be fine.


End file.
